This Program will be funded at $100,000 annually, and generally given with the intention of funding awardees for two years at $50,000 each year. As with pilot projects, plans change and grants may become available for one year of funding. The purpose of the Awards is to attract basic, translational and clinical investigators into breast cancer research, to provide them with information about human breast cancer, mentor them in their chosen career pathways, and integrate the recipients into the translational mission of the SPORE. A process of nomination, application and committee review will generally be used to distribute the Awards. On occasion, the Principal investigator my recommend appointment (for instance to a one-year slot, or if funds become available off-schedule). The purpose of the nominating process (senior faculty recommending junior faculty) is to assure the day-to-day presence of a mentor for the award recipients. However, more senior faculty are eligible to apply if they are not members of the Breast Program in the DF/HCC, but seek association with the SPORE and have a promising project that would benefit from SPORE membership. In practice, the typical applicant is junior faculty member with a strong program of research, a secure position in a mentoring environment, and the need for funding as a bridge to independence. Award recipients should attend SPORE functions, use SPORE Cores, and will meet with Dr. Iglehart on a regular basis.